1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to technologies for utilization of communication capabilities on an on-demand basis by co-opting telecommunications devices which are within a short-range wireless range of a system requiring longer-range communications.
2. Background of the Invention
Air bags in vehicles are deployed by impact sensors located in the vehicle's crush zones. In accidents where emergency medical response (“EMS”) is required, the driver and passengers may be unconscious and unable to solicit help. One or more of those involved in an accident may have a cell phone, but unconsciousness or mobile impairment may prevent its use to contact EMS, loved ones, insurance agency, etc.
When car sensors detect sufficient impact to trigger air bags, the accident should be assumed to be critical—every second may count, with lives at stake. There are several attempts on the market to address this problem, all of which have shortcomings.
For example, the European “E-Merge” research project investigated notifying emergency services when a vehicle is involved in a crash, and sending accident data picked up from sensors. It uses a device that is attached to the underside of he dashboard, and is activated by the sensor that triggers an air bag in a crash. This system uses an on-board cellular phone device having an extended range, similar to that of General Motor's OnStar [TM] system. These type of technologies are only helpful, of course, for those vehicles which are equipped with the on-board cellular equipment. Additionally, even equipped vehicles may fail to make an emergency notification call if the crash causes damage to the on-board cellular equipment itself.
For vehicle's equipped with handsfree on-board cellular telephones, these may be of limited use following a crash if one or more user's are able to speak, and if the equipment is still functional.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a system and method which provides a more reliable means of communication and notification of emergency services following a vehicle crash. This system should be more robust, and less prone to damage during the crash, and should not require a conscious user to activate it or to send information to EMS.